


Nice view

by Beacha



Series: Kinktober 2019 [1]
Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Doggy Style, F/M, Licking, Minor ass worship, Not Beta Read
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-01
Updated: 2019-10-01
Packaged: 2020-11-09 11:41:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20852846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beacha/pseuds/Beacha





	Nice view

Claude rubbed his clothed erection enthusiastically against Byleth’s bare rear. Her face was pressed into the bed and her ass was in the air. Claude’s sash and tunic were long discarded; both of their boots tossed haphazardly at the door; his gloves tossed aside. One hand kneaded Byleth’s right cheek while the other reached between her legs to rub circles into her clit. Still grinding against her he leaned over and bit her earlobe gently.  
“See what you do to me, my friend?”  
The use of ‘friend’ was sarcastic and they both knew it. Such an innocent word held so much meaning to the two of them and anytime Claude called Byleth ‘friend’, it drove her wild. The grip he had on her ass tightened and Claude thrust particularly hard.  
“Knowing this sight is for me alone… It makes me crazy.”  
He pulled back to Byleth’s dismay, and she let out a small whimper.  
“Claude…”  
“Don’t you worry, I won’t keep you waiting long.”  
A small clink and the rustling of clothing later, he returned and ran his erect cock along her wet cunt, poking at her clit with the tip. Byleth grunted and moaned loudly.  
“You ready?”  
Byleth could hear the smugness in his voice; she nodded and bucked her hips up into his.  
“Please. I want it so bad…”  
Claude inhaled sharply and pulled back, lining himself up. He thrust in fast and hard, fully sheathing himself. Byleth moaned loudly and bucked her hips once more. They stayed still for several moments, allowing Byleth to adjust. After another loud moan, Claude began to move. His thrusts started slowly as he returned a hand to her clit. The feel of her heat around him and the moans she let out started to drive him to the edge. His pace continued to increase and so did the volume of her moans. A tight clench of her pussy around him prompted Claude to pull out and released himself onto her back.  
The sight of his own release painting her back brought his mouth down to clean her. She gasped and started to squirm at the sensation of his tongue on sensitive skin. As he cleaned, he moved down her body. He gave a quick bite to her left cheek and Byleth moaned again.   
Claude finished his task and rolled his partner over. She was panting heavily, her face a bright red. Byleth’s lips were red and swollen from how hard she chewed on them.  
“That was gross.”  
“Sorry, couldn’t help myself.”  
He leaned in to kiss her much to her dismay. She squealed and moved her head so Claude would leave kisses along her neck instead.  
“That’s a cute trick.”  
“I learn from the best, you know.”  
Feeling spent, Claude rested his head on her breasts and quickly fell asleep. Byleth ran her fingers through his hair and admired his sleeping face. Soon after, she was sleeping too.


End file.
